


Fleurs de Cerisier

by bielefelts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Graduation, shmk2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefelts/pseuds/bielefelts
Summary: It’s March and Mika stands outside the familiar gates of Yumenosaki Academy – now perhaps for the very last time.Created for shumika week Day 6 prompt: Graduation
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Fleurs de Cerisier

It’s March and Mika stands outside the familiar gates of Yumenosaki Academy – now perhaps for the very last time. He had just attended his graduation ceremony and despite the diploma in his hands and all the bittersweet hugs and goodbyes he’s just exchanged with his (now former) classmates, the feeling of “he’s graduated” hasn’t quite hit. Strange for someone who didn’t even think they would attend high school, and even stranger since he’s been waiting, almost impatiently, since before his third year began to graduate. Perhaps he’ll never quite ever get used to change.

He looks up and the road in front of him and sees pink petals twirl around in the wind. The cherry blossoms are out a tad bit earlier than normal this year, as if they too just couldn’t wait to get out to the world. _Just like himself_ , Mika thinks. Their pink color even seems to tease him, like they know what, or rather who, they remind him of.

He’s never bought plane tickets or been on a plane before either, let alone been out of the country. He isn’t going to lie that he’s more than a bit nervous. Despite having done it with Naru-chan, knowing himself, he likely messed up something buying the ticket. What if he bought one to the wrong airport or misses one of his flights or something?

Or…what if Oshi-san doesn’t actually want to see him? He talks with Shu almost daily and Shu has long known about Mika’s plan to fly over once he graduated, so Mika knows he’s being ridiculous, but…what if? Shu still has school going on, and from what Mika understands he's studying for midterms at the moment and seems to be pretty stressed in general from how much he was complaining. While Shu has said he wouldn’t, Mika can only imagine how much a bother he’ll be to him.

He reflexively takes out his phone and opens his messages to look at his and Shu’s last conversation from last night where Shu had told Mika to go to bed. He hadn’t gotten up early enough to wish Shu a goodnight today and hopes that Shu had gone to bed not too late himself…there have been too many times lately where Mika’s gotten texts from him at school when he knew it was the middle of the night there.

He sighs, turning his phone back off. If anything, he’ll be there to serve Shu tea and make sure all his needs are be taken care of if Shu isn’t doing that himself (and despite his protests for the other to stop). It’s some relief, to Mika, at least.

He looks up the blooming cherry trees again, their pink branches swaying as if delicately waving goodbye, and briefly wonders if in France there are cherry trees too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an extremely old and short wip that I dusted off to wrap up my shumika week contributions. Hope you all enjoyed this as well as everyone's submissions thus far!


End file.
